


Lonesome Finale

by A_creature



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Flirtatious-Carmen-idk, Mild Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_creature/pseuds/A_creature
Summary: The finale was supposed to be lonesome. Just a pale librarian and her mountains of books, but there was a guest. A voice and presence she couldn't get rid of...
Relationships: Angela/Carmen (Lobotomy Corporation)
Kudos: 9





	Lonesome Finale

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to tag this help. Also loosely based off the idea from Hokma's realization with Carmen talking to Angela, but my own twist on it.

It was lonely, there in the finale. A gigantic library filled with volumes and volumes of books, anywhere from gibberish to the most philosophical of texts, but with only one soul residing there. Well, maybe that wasn’t quite true… A pale librarian walked the halls, adorned in a dress resembling a crow, and tried to enjoy her solitude. Angela craved company, but that which she did receive was not what she asked for. She was haunted by the ghost of Carmen, the idealistic woman whom she was based off of. Constantly followed by the specter barely possessing a form, translucent and who’s touch could barely be felt, Angela grew to resent the company. Although, it was clear she felt that from the very beginning. 

Towering stairs of books made for as good of a place to sit down as any. With a book in hand Angela sat, looking for some meaning in the endless madness of her library. A presence could be felt behind her, the annoying ghost that wouldn’t leave her alone. Angela simply tried to read and ignore the presence of something not quite human pressing up against her back. The pressure was there, but not quite hard enough. The touch wasn’t cold, but it wasn’t warm like a body either. The feeling was horrible, one she despised. Still, she tried to read despite this. Unfortunately for her, it was yet another book of meaningless gibberish. “Jgbhh gjvhyubvgjhbH GJVBHHUBS GSVJBVHUSH DVBSVBJhbbj vhbuhbhygiubhjb 8549348hbfrvhbhbvhjvbjhbvvhjsdvhdbjhvsbhsvbhsbvjsbvjs” was all this one read over and over, page after page. Angela had hope after the last few were getting more and more intelligible, but this one shattered it.

“You do realize reading all these random books won’t do much to help right? There are infinitely more texts of gibberish than there are logical ones. And in that smaller infinity of logical books there are even less that will provide the answers you seek.” The ghost spoke warmly and wrapped her arms around Angela’s torso. 

“...” Angela however, did not feel it appropriate to grace the voice with a response, despite Carmen’s head resting itself on her left shoulder to whisper.

“Oh come on, I know you can hear me~. Why don’t you answer me~?” It was a playful whisper, one begging for a response.

“If I don’t try to sort through those infinities I’ll never find what I need. It’s as simple as that. I… I have all the time in the world after all.” A cover, albeit one with cracks. A front hiding her loneliness from her guest.

“It seems futile to find anything without something to guide you to that point. Besides, doesn’t it get lonely out here with just you~.” It was always unclear with this voice when it was playful or serious, concerned or teasing.

“I’m not lonely and I don’t need anyone. No one has cared for me and I’ve made it this far, I don’t need anyone.” Angela’s words were sharp and snappy, a stark contrast to the slower calming words of her guest.

“Oh come on now~. I can help ease that loneliness, and ghosts are known for one thing after all~.” 

“Yes, they’re known for not being real. Would you kindly let me do my reading?”

“You’re no fun~.” The disappointment in her voice was so painfully fake that it almost distracted Angela from the right hand moving down her torso, almost. She flicked away Carmen’s gesture and sighed.

Rather than respond again Angela simply threw her book off the stairs and grabbed another one from next to her. Gibberish met her eyes, as per usual, which caused a loud sigh to emerge.

“Anyways, are you sure you want me gone?”

“I don’t need you. I can do just fine by myself, as I’ve made very clear before.

Suddenly, Carmen hugged Angela much tighter than before. Her whisper became slower, more sincere and smooth. A small, devilish, smile appearing on her face.

“I didn’t ask if you _needed _me, dear. I asked if you wanted me.”__

__“... Don’t call me dear.” The pause spoke louder than words for the two, the inability to give an answer spoke even louder._ _

__“I’m not hearing a no~.” Obvious joy bordered on mocking, but from her it sounded sincere._ _

__“So is the entire point of this conversation you bugging me over how lonely I am or is there an actual point?”_ _

__Angela shifted her position whereas Carmen followed suit. The reluctant vulture laid on her back and looked up towards the ceiling, longing to see stars for once in her life. Meanwhile, the alluring carrion to the left was on her side, staring at her. It would be so easy to just give in, but this woman was everything Angela despised. History incarnate, yet she was so kind. Carmen wanted Angela to accept her so they could enjoy each other, but was it that simple? Was it truly wrong to feast, or was Angela merely causing her own problems?_ _

__“Somewhere in this library there’s a book made just for you~. Perfectly stitched and bound, bearing every answer you seek. I know how to guide you there.” Calm filled the room again as Carmen offered her help._ _

__“Oh really? Then how would you accomplish this?” Suspicion mixed in, the two sides clashed as always._ _

__“I can use the light to craft invitations and invite guests here. Turn them into books and use those for more guests. Eventually the cycle ends with your perfect book. Although if you want my help… it won’t be free I’ll have you know!” For such a serious topic… it wasn’t too surprising how lively Carmen made it sound._ _

__“Sigh. I knew it, what’s this price of yours?”_ _

__“Kiss me.”_ _

__“E-excuse me!?” Angela was, for once, surprised. Carmen had been flirty, but never this forward._ _

__“If you want my help, kiss me. It’s pretty simple really.” Carmen smiled smugly at the shocked Angela._ _

__Angela gulped and her eyes shifted away. In a few moments the surprise turned to something else as her cheeks grew a bright red. Was she really going to do this?_ _

__“Just a kiss right? Nothing else?”_ _

__“Just a simple kiss, but make sure it’s on the lips~.” Carmen winked at Angela and waited._ _

__With a loud sigh Angela turned her body and faced the spirit next to her. She gently and nervously took the ghosts head into her hands and, after a second of delay, their lips met. Their lips met for a long time._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I like these two, glad they are conversing


End file.
